Unbearable
by Mini Blue Skirt
Summary: Akihiko takes a trip down memory lane...he recalls a lot of firsts: Akihiko's first pet along with Haruhiko's first "F". This is why Haruhiko finds his brother, in a word, unbearable. Primarily goes along with Junjou Minimum timeline.
1. New Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any way, shape or form, and the only profit I make from this fanfiction is satisfaction in my own writing skills via feedback from reviewers.**

**A/N: Inspired by a conversation with** **puppyfacetwo, as well as the first two reviewers of Run, Rabbit, Run: Cerberus Revised and ErurainiaLai. Thanks to all of them, I have felt more compelled to write more on Akihiko's mysterious childhood.**

Unbearable

Chapter One: New Pet

"Oi, Usagi-san! Slow down!"

Misaki sputters as I tug him along by the hand. "It's this way, come on!" I practically sprint towards the concrete pit with a very disgruntled Misaki in tow. "There, that's him, right there!" I exclaim pointing down into the concrete enclosure as Misaki fights for breath. The brunet peers over the safety railing to see a furry lump snoozing in the sun. "It's…a furball." Misaki states, clearly unamused. I roll my indigo eyes and put one hand on my hip as I put another on the boy's shoulder. "It's not any furball. It was my first furball, and it was the cause of Haruhiko's first failure in living memory." At the thought of this, I burst into a fit of near-giggles and clap my hands on my knees. Misaki stiffens. "Your first furball? From Usagi-san's…childhood?" he breathes. I straighten up as I compose myself. I wipe a tear away from my eye before putting a hand on Misaki's head. "Yes. I'll tell you the story…"

XxX

Akihiko POV

_This is the last place I want to be right now_ I thought bitterly as my father sat down across from me, an expanse of mahogany separating the two us. I refused to meet my father's gaze, choosing instead to glare at the wooden plain.

"Akihiko, we need to talk, you and I. Father to son. I know it's been difficult adjusting to life here in Japan, but you've already been here for a year. You have the one friend, and he's the next-door neighbor. I've tried everything I can think of to satisfy your whims; I've provided you with a secluded place to do the writing you love so much, I've bought you countless journals to write in, I've tried my best to rein in Haruhiko…" Father broke off as I looked up sharply in surprise and then looked back down with an embarrassed flush crossing his face. _Father knows…_

It was bad enough that Haruhiko went out of his way to make me feel unwelcome within the Usami mansion, but it was worse to know that my father knew of it and had said something to my passive aggressive tormentor.

Father studied me with a frown that lit up into a dazzling grin. "I've got it!" The man picked up the receiver of the phone on his desk as I watched him in puzzled wonder. "Tanaka. I need you to take Akihiko to…where we got Alexander."

At this, I clutched the seat of his chair. "Father…am I being allowed…a pet?" I had rounded the desk and was tugging on my father's sleeve despite the fact he was still on the phone. Father smiled down at my unintentional rudeness. This was the most responsive I had been in weeks.

"Father?" I questioned again while tugging his sleeve once more. The elder Usami grinned and nodded as he put the phone down and hung up. "Yes, my little Akihiko, you are being allowed a pet. Whatever pet you want. But you owe me a hug at least, young man." I hesitantly put my arms around my father's waist. I looked up to see the man smiling sadly as he patted me on the head and then hugged me back. "Akihiko…" the man said seriously now. "Yes father?" I tilted my head as my father pulled away and put a hand on my shoulder. I was so excited I could hardly breathe. "I want to know…what kind of pet do you plan on getting?" I trembled with anticipation as Tanaka entered the room. I tugged on my father's lapel, indicating I wanted to whisper it in the man's ear. Father complied, bending down so I wouldn't have to wobble on tip-toe. As I whispered my choice in his ear, the man grinned his approval. "I'm just miffed I didn't think of it first!" father laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Akihiko-sama, we are ready to leave when you are" Tanaka-san murmured as I threw my arms around my father once more. "Thank you father!" I exclaimed as I turned towards where Tanaka-san stood with my coat. I shrugged into it and waved to my father as I dashed towards the door. His face expressed nothing but shock as he gave a small wave back. Tanaka chuckled at Father's expression as he closed the door behind us.

-Some time later…-

"Now, Akihiko-sama, I really don't think that…" Tanaka-san began, but I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and whatever he was going to say died on his lips. Satisfied with his begrudging acquiescence, I burst into my room as he wheeled the large wooden crate behind me.

I could hardly contain my excitement as the servants pried the crate open. I could hear my new pet shuffling around inside. I got on my hands and knees and looked into the dark box. A pair of wary eyes watched me as I scooted closer and those eyes retreated a few inches and then blinked. I smiled. "I know, it took me a while to adjust too." I lay down in front of the box and cupped my chin in my hands as I kicked my feet up behind me. The eyes blinked at me again before settling lower in the crate. I grinned as those eyes began to disappear under drooping eyelids. I was about to try petting the owner of the closing eyes, but I heard Tanaka-san call me from the hallway.

"Akihiko-sama! Master Hiroki-sama is here" Tanaka threw over his shoulder as he passed my door. I sighed as the eyes closed. I got to my feet and hurried out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind me.

I dashed past Haruhiko's room, my shoulders hunched up for the customary "English brat!" as I went past, but I heard nothing. I took a step back and peered into my brother's room. Haruhiko had his back to me. He was standing in front of the huge fish tank he was using for his biology project; inside were about half a dozen salmon. He was taking notes on a clipboard and was about to turn towards the door, but I whipped my head out of the entryway before he could spot me. I hopped up on the banister and slid down it; it always seemed cliché to me to do it, but I wanted to tell Hiroki about my new pet!

**A/N: This first chapter has been doctored a bit since it's first release, so as to give credit where credit is due and to fix a few things. Until later!**

**-MB Skirt**


	2. Akihiko likes Haruhiko takes

Unbearable:

Chapter Two: Akihiko likes; Haruhiko Takes

**Disclaimer: Mentioned in first chapter**

Haruhiko's POV

I glanced at salmon 5 as I scribbled on my clipboard. So far, not a lot of visible changes despite the difference in pH levels…

Glancing at the spreadsheet full of measurements, observations, and notes, I sighed with satisfaction as I turned away from the tank. Another "A" for sure; nobody else had gone to this extent for their biology project. Of course, being an Usami did help in regards to funding my research. I rolled my eyes as I thought of how the teachers always insisted I need not take my work so seriously. Though I was 13 years old, I knew I needed to start preparing for taking on full-scale projects, like the ones Father worked on.

I heard Akihiko slide down the banister and give a delighted laugh as he reached the bottom. Too bad I didn't hear him go past my door so I could remind him who was really our Father's son. I could always put him back in his place later.

I picked up a book from the table by the small couch. It was the one that I had taken from Akihiko the other day, the one from the neighborhood brat. Though I wasn't particularly interested in the genre, I had noticed Akihiko smiling as he read it at the dinner table, and that very much interested me. When I took the book from him after the adults had left the table (Akihiko had been taking a bite after reading a page, so half of his plate was untouched), I did so without uttering a word. The English brat, to his credit, said nothing and only narrowed his eyes at me. He had pushed away from the table and stalked towards the exit. The brat revolved on the spot, glared at me, and said "You can keep trying, but it'll never work." He waited for me to say something as I gazed steadily at him. "We'll see, English brat." The little freak simply shrugged and walked away.

I flipped the book open to the first page. It read: _Property of Kamijou Hiroki._ This made me sigh. Much as I would take things from Akihiko, it went against my principles to take something from him that wasn't actually his. I could never really explain this; it was a simply a matter of whatever could make a miserable brat like Akihiko happy, it could also make me happy. But, this book wasn't actually his, it was his friend's. And that too, though it was Akihiko's friend, I had to admit that stealing the neighborhood brat from him was something I was never likely to do; the kid threw more than just tantrums. I felt my face flush just a little when I thought of how many various things I'd seen littering the Kamijou lawn just outside the kid's window. It just wasn't right. Akihiko could keep that one for all I cared.

The front door opened downstairs, and I could hear the muffled voice of excitement that was Akihiko's, and the haughty retort that was Kamijou's. I sighed again, knowing that this probably had to do with whatever was in that crate Tanaka-san had wheeled past my door earlier. Clearly, Akihiko had some new toy or something that had him all excited. But, in accordance with my own principles, I couldn't take whatever it was from him until it had made him genuinely happy.

Tanaka-san poked his head in my room as he was closing his cell phone. "That was your father, Haruhiko-sama. On his way to a business meeting, he says he ran into Isaka-sama at the front gate. Isaka-sama will meet you at the side entrance, so as to avoid having you being forced into Akihiko's company at the front door."

As I heard our butler walk away, I felt a pang of gratefulness towards the perceptive servant. Even if he didn't approve of my demeanor towards Akihiko, he said nothing of it and went out of his way to ensure that I wasn't actually forced into my brother's company whenever possible.

I often wondered if I ever would have liked the brat if he had been raised along with me, but I refused to dwell on it. I knew it was shameful, but I was almost glad that I hated him; he was an outlet for my frustrations. He was a convenient target, and that was all that really mattered.

Before leaving the room, I noticed that I had left the lid to the salmon tank open. I shrugged before walking out the door. All it housed was a couple of fish; what could possibly happen? It was time to go greet my own friend. I half-smiled at the irony that my brother and I were both going to greet our friends. With any luck, we wouldn't be crossing paths for at least the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N: Okay, so it's a bit of a filler chapter, but it needed to be put up to explain a few things that will develop further along in the story. No thanks to any helpful reviews besides the first and only two reviews thus far *glares at non-reviewing readers*, I have an idea in the tone I want to use for the next chapter.**

**Until then,**

**-MB Skirt**


	3. Tea

Unbearable:

Chapter Three: Tea

**Disclaimer: Mentioned in first chapter**

Fuyuhiko's POV

I didn't feel in the mood for going to a boring meeting today, so I had it canceled. I told my underlings that I would handle the business myself over the phone. At the very least, I could take a peek at Akihiko and his new pet sooner than later. It made me smile to know that the boy had at least some of the same tastes as me, though I prayed he would never pick up my less than stellar business habits. I kept thinking about how those little arms around my waist felt so terrified to be happy. It was an odd way to describe it, but it almost felt like my son was indeed afraid to be content, as if we'd uproot him again and put him somewhere else. His rarely smiling face kept breaking into my mind as I walked into my office and sat down.

I never knew that a few minutes with my son would have such a drastic effect on his behavior. Ordinarily, whenever I did try to reach out for him, he remained sullen and unresponsive. It wasn't as if I tried to ignore either of my sons; I just happened to be a very busy man. It irked to be held responsible for not only their displeasure, but also for their loneliness. Those two had a lot more in common than they knew, really. I sighed as I began making business calls.

Despite the fact I was going through the drudgery of my work, I couldn't help smiling. Akihiko's unusually excited voice floated up the stairs along with the gruff replies of his friend.

I felt a single bead of perspiration bedew my temple as I thought of that child's explosive temper. No matter how much I wished my children would show more emotion, I was eternally grateful that their temperaments were more extremely reserved rather than extremely overly-emotional.

The potential client I was speaking with droned on and on about the pros and cons of signing on with the Usami group, in a roundabout way of explaining their indecision as a company. Just as they were finally about to get to the point, Akihiko came rushing into the room, with the young Kamijou child trailing hesitantly behind. "Father, it's here! It's actually here! He's sleeping right now, but he's here!" Akihiko cried, all but barreling into the front of my desk. I placed a hand on top of a stack of paperwork just in time as my son smacked his palms on the top of the mahogany surface. The stack wobbled, but stayed put.

"Excuse me for a moment," I interrupted my potential client. I looked at my son sternly. "Akihiko. I am on a very important business call. You're just going to have to wait." I tried not to let my stern gaze waver as Akihiko's dazzling smile fell into his all too familiar blank expression. The Kamijou child tried very hard to not look disgusted with me, though I already knew what he thought of my parenting skills.

I turned my attention back to my potential client, only to realize that they had hung up already. I sighed as I put down the phone and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. "Now, what is it Akihiko? I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you need to learn to respect other people's professional lives."

Akihiko refused to meet my gaze as he mumbled "I'm sorry father…I just…" his breath caught and I was alarmed to see that his eyes were threatening to drown themselves. I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. "How about you and your friend and I all go to the parlor for some tea? Then we can go see your new pet together, alright?" Akihiko didn't verbally reply, he merely pushed my hand away and nodded. But I could tell that he was pleased as he gestured to his friend that he should leave the room first.

Kamijou stole one last baleful glance at me before he walked out of the room.

I got up from my desk and went around it, but I had only taken a few steps before Akihiko had grabbed my sleeve and clung to my arm with both arms for a moment. He didn't say anything; he just stood there, hugging my arm as if trying to convey what he was feeling by hugging it tighter. I didn't know what to do or say, so I fished out the handkerchief from my breastpocket and said gruffly "Here. You'll soil your shirt if you keep going on like that." He released my arm and took the handkerchief, blowing his delicate nose into it. He stuffed it into his pocket and refused to meet my gaze as he strode past me and out the door, but I could see just the faintest smile on his face.

Again, I had the faint impression that Akihiko wanted so very badly to be happy; he was just too afraid.

XxX

Ryūichirō's POV

I stood outside of the side entrance to the Usami mansion, tapping my foot impatiently. It was annoying to me that my friend's jealousy of his brother would affect me of all people. Although, to be fair, his little brother's friend was beyond scary, especially during one of his tantrums. But as for Haruhiko's little brother, I couldn't figure out what the older brother's problem was. Personally, I found the kid to be kind of funny with his little quirks. And it wasn't like he actually went out of his way to annoy Haruhiko; as far as I could see, he was just a convenient scapegoat. I tried my best to rein in my friend whenever I thought it was necessary, although I still believed that a little sibling rivalry was perfectly normal.

Haruhiko's silhouette loomed in the door as he drew nearer. I put on my mask of overall cheerfulness in hopes that Haruhiko would forget his irritation at his brother and focus more of his negative energy on me. I could take all kinds of crap; my father being the CEO at Marukawa, I got all kinds of jabs for the position everyone knew my father would give me, so whatever wrath Haruhiko had stored up for today, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

As he opened the door, I threw an arm around him before he could say a word. "Ah, how are you Haruhiko-sama? Ready to stare at fish some more?" Though we were both working on the same project, we had decided that we'd house the aquarium at his house, seeing as one of Haruhiko's non-anti-Akihiko interests included aquatic life. I was just glad that Haruhiko actually did have a personality of his own that didn't echo his brother's all the time.

Haruhiko rolled his eyes as he shrugged out from my arm. I set my mouth in a mock pout. "This isn't playtime, Isaka-san." Haruhiko squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest importantly. "This is about hard work, commitment, and patience." He strode inside with me sauntering behind him.

"I do work hard, I am committed, and I'm patient enough to deal with your miserable company." I grinned as he glared at me in disapproval. Noting that he wasn't in the mood, I changed the subject. "I vote that we have tea first; it was rather chilly outside waiting for your workaholic butt to show up." I saw Haruhiko's eye twitch in irritation, but he couldn't deny that it was because of him that my nose was now red as well as my cheeks. He sighed, and I knew that I had won. I strutted ahead of him up the stairs and walked into the parlor before realizing that it wasn't empty.

I tried to reel back, but ran into Haruhiko as I tried to back out of the parlor which currently was occupied by Master Usami, Akihiko, and the angry Kamijou kid. Too late not to have caught the attention of the eldest Usami. "Ah, Isaka-kun! Come, please join us! You too, Haruhiko." Master Usami had seemed genuinely pleased when addressing me, but I noticed that his tone hardened ever so slightly as he addressed Haruhiko. I bowed and then nodded. "Thank you very much, Master Usami."

I noticed that there were two seats unoccupied, and I attempted to sit next to Akihiko on the sofa before Master Usami cleared his throat and glanced pointedly at the chair next to him and then at me. Sighing in defeat, I sat in the chair next to him and shot my friend an apologetic glance as he strode past me and sat next to his brother without a word.

The four of us looked at Master Usami, who smiled warmly and held his arms out. "Now isn't this wonderful! An impromptu sit-down with friends and family!" Even Haruhiko and Akihiko exchanged glances saying _He's finally lost it, hasn't he?_ in a silent mutual agreement. When nobody verbally responded, Master Usami put his arms down and sighed. "Fine. At the very least, you are all being civil towards one another." He pouted as Tanaka-sama brought in a tray laden with five cups of tea, almost as if he knew we'd all end up here.

For the first couple of minutes, we all sat there with our tea in our hands. Akihiko and I were the only ones not drinking our tea. I noticed that Akihiko kept glancing at the door as the steam from his untouched tea began to fade away. Master Usami then cleared his throat and looked directly at me. "So, Isaka-kun! You're here to help with Haruhiko's psychology project, is that right?" Haruhiko grimaced as I plastered on my best fake smile that I could.

"Not quite, sir. It's a biology project sir, and it's not his project, it's ours. We're partners." Master Usami nodded thoughtfully. "After we go see Akihiko's new pet, why don't we go take a look at this project, hmm?" Though he was attaching a question mark at the end of that sentence, it was clear that refusal was not optional. Though I wished he would have done so at another time (preferably when I _wasn't_ there), I had to give the man credit for trying to be familial.

Both the brothers nodded while Kamijou frowned into his teacup. I downed my tea in nearly one gulp and grinned as Master Usami got to his feet and clasped his hands together. I set my teacup back onto the tray, as did the other boys.

I noted with amusement that the plant next to Akihiko appeared to be freshly watered and his cup empty, despite the fact I never saw him even take a sip. He saw me looking and ducked his head. I smiled to reassure him; he wasn't completely used to Japanese tea yet, having been raised in England. We were about to file out the door when we all heard a distinctive splash, followed by uneven footsteps across carpeting.

"BRAT!" Haruhiko spat as he pushed past Akihiko with me right on his heels. "Oi, Haruhiko!" I heard Master Usami snarl behind me as all six of us (Tanaka had seemingly appeared out of nowhere) raced towards Haruhiko's room. I was trying my hardest not to laugh; knowing full well what had most likely caused the sound. Haruhiko stopped short at the door, upon which I promptly collided with him, thus causing our posse to tumble in through the door.

"The salmon! They're gone!" Haruhiko wailed. Sure enough, when I looked up at the tank in front of me, it was empty. There was however, a tuft of fur caught on the corner of the massive tank. Upon seeing it, I succumbed to helpless and unrestrained laughter. I wasn't sure what Akihiko's pet was, but I knew without a doubt it had everything to do with the heightened chaos gripping the Usami household.

**A/N: Next chapter is from Hiroki's POV; that should be entertaining, yes?**

**Special thanks to puppyfacetwo, freakylemurcat, and Cerberus Revised, especially C.R. The feedback has been more helpful than you know. ^-^**


	4. Hiroki takes the Lead

Unbearable:

Chapter Four: Detective Hiroki

**Disclaimer: Mentioned in first chapter**

Hiroki's POV

I had always thought that Akihiko refrained from talking about his family because he was embarrassed about his mixed ancestry. Now, as his brother and I were pinned to the ground underneath the butler, Master Usami, Akihiko, and that weirdo Isaka, I understood that he never talked about them because they were all FRICKIN' MORONS!

"Get off of me…" I growled, trying my best to reign in my temper. I was almost nose to nose with Akihiko's freaky older brother, and that perpetually and infuriatingly cheerful buddy of his had his elbow digging into my kidney. Not to mention the fact that there was something cold and wet seeping through my shirt. "I said, get OFF!"

There was a frantic jostling of limbs and a chorus of grunts as the impromptu dog pile dissipated.

I glared first at Master Usami, who was trying to maintain a speck of dignity by straightening his tie while the butler was helping Akihiko to his feet. Master Usami cleared his throat and looked at us all. "Is everyone alright?" Haruhiko opened his mouth to retort, but I beat him to it.

"No we're not alright! What are you, stupid? With you and your butler's heavy butts on us, how could we be all right? I'm shocked that me and your businessman wannabe brat are still breathing! Idiot!" I roared. The man was absolutely an idiot, and even if I wasn't telling him the real reason I thought so, I was still going to let him hear it, even if it cost the man his eardrums.

The two Usami brothers stared at me in open mouthed shock, and had I not been so pissed, I would have laughed, like that Isaka idiot was trying not to. Tanaka kept glancing at Master Usami with a worried look on his face as I glared up at the ingrate of a father with so much defiance that it made my chest heave with indignation.

"My apologies, Kamijou-sama." Now it was my turn to gape as the man bowed respectfully. "I could have seriously hurt you. I am sorry."

He didn't rise from his bow. I was frozen until Isaka nudged me in the ribs. I was about to let him have it next, but he jerked his head in the direction of Master Usami, who still had not risen from his bow. I blushed, embarrassed at my own behavior. Despite the fact that I had a rather harsh habit of judging people on the spot, I rarely actually spoke my mind, particularly if I didn't like someone or something.

"No sir, I'm sorry. It's just…there's too much going on here, okay? It's not your fault, there's just too…" I had started defensively, but I broke off as Master Usami leaned in to take a look at my shirt. It looked as though I had spilled water on myself. As everyone started staring at my soaked chest, I turned my embarrassed gaze to the floor. That's when I saw it: a trail of soaked carpet that began next to the fish tank, crossed the room, and continued to snake out the door. I started following it, and after a few shrugs, the others started following me.

I felt a little odd; it was like I was that American cartoon dog; sniffing out clues with the rest of the group trailing along behind me. And, as it was, I did smell something. Not only did I smell something, I heard something. What I smelled was the unmistakable odor of raw fresh fish. What I heard was something that sounded like splintering wood.

As I followed the water, the smell, and the sound, I noticed a couple of things:

1. They were all leading to Akihiko's room

2. As soon as Akihiko saw this, his face paled

3. Isaka-san seemed to have come to some realization that had him fighting not to laugh once more

4. Akihiko's freaky older brother was too busy glaring at his pest of a friend to notice his father glaring at him

5. Tanaka-san had also paled and was tugging on Master Usami's sleeve, trying to get his attention

None of these things seemed very strange at all when I rounded the door frame and came upon what was waiting for us in Akihiko's room.

There, lying on top of an open and empty wooden crate was a brown furball contently gnawing on a gasping salmon, its lower body already helf-eaten. My stomach rolled over as a wave of nausea came over me.

I froze in shock as I tried to process what I was seeing. I felt everyone else's presence behind me as I stuttered out that one word I was looking for…

"K…k…kuma? BEAR?"

XxX

**A/N: **

**Special thanks to puppyfacetwo, freakylemurcat, and Cerberus Revised. You've all been so terribly helpful it just wouldn't do to not thank all of you. n_n**

**After reading all of your reviews, I reread what I had written and had an everloving fit of giggles at the idea of Tanaka being a ninja. That might have to be one I take up.**

**Before I continue on with the story, I need to know who's POV readers would like to see next. I like to get a feel for what my readers are looking for, as well as putting my own spin on things. So, basically, this fic is being held ****HOSTAGE****. I hate begging for reviews, but it seems that I may have to make an exception. I hope that I don't have to wait unBEARably long for the necessary feedback. ^-^**

**Until 15 total,**

**MB Skirt**


	5. Firsts For Haruhiko

Unbearable: 

Chapter Five: Firsts For Haruhiko

Tanaka's POV

Though I already had a hunch as to what was causing today's chaos, I was still shocked to actually see Master Akihiko's bear happily munching on Master Haruhiko's biology project.

Upon uttering the word "bear", Mater Hiroki began to look at Akihiko with a blank stare that then turned into incredulity as his gaze traveled to Master Usami's face. I don't believe I ever saw a child's eyebrows raised so high on someone's forehead.

The Kamijou child pointed at the noisily (and rather messily) snacking cub, opened his mouth, and attempted to demand answers from the head of the house. However, all the poor child could do was give a rather accurate impersonation of the opened mouth fish behind him.

_Why? What could have possibly brought this on? Who on Earth could have deemed this appropriate in any way?_

Clearly, Hiroki and the nearly consumed salmon had the same questions running through their minds. As Hiroki asked his silent questions, Master Haruhiko brushed past him and laid hands on the salmon's head.

"Give it back, you moronic beast! Give it BACK!"

I had never seen Master Haruhiko display so much emotion at once; the usually rather expressionless young man (actually, this could be aptly used to describe Master Akihiko as well) was seething, his face set in an ugly snarl as the cub's teeth clenched more firmly around his prey.

In a flash Akihiko was behind the cub, grabbing its chest from behind and pulling with all his might. "Let it go, Natsuhiko*! Let go!"

Master Hiroki by this time had passed out from the shock of the whole scenario playing out. Master Usami was frozen at the door, while Master Isaka was positively rolling with laughter in the hallway, completely oblivious to the dampness of the carpet that was surely soaking into his clothing.

I gathered Master Hiroki into my arms and laid him on Master Akihiko's bed as I turned to see Master Haruhiko smacking the cub on the nose. The bear let out a startled cry and dropped the mangled salmon. Both boys were sent flying back onto their rear ends, each with his respective animal in tow.

However, when Master Haruhiko's posterior made contact with the ground, what was left of the salmon went flying through the air, and landed right in front of Master Akihiko and his struggling cub. The cub stopped struggling to lean forward and swipe the remainder of the fish into his paws and resumed happily gnawing on it as he relaxed into Master Akihiko's embrace.

Haruhiko rose to reclaim his project, but Akihiko gently pushed the bear off of his lap and stood between his brother and his bear.

"You didn't have to hurt him!" Akihiko shouted, a rare sound for the mild boy.

"He's eating my science project you brat! I have to get it back!" Haruhiko took a step towards the bear and his hard-won prey. "If we can get that one back into the tank right away, it might be able to heal just enough…" Haruhiko said wildly, most reason clearly absent from his face.

He somehow managed to sidestep Akihiko and was once again playing a fruitless game of tug-o-war with the cub. The bear shook its head violently in irritation, dropped the fish (really, it was only a head by this point) and sank his teeth into Master Haruhiko's hand. Haruhiko let out a howl of pain and lifted his hand to retaliate, but someone had caught his arm as it swung down to strike the bear once more.

"That's enough, Haruhiko." Isaka had a firm grip on his arm as his eyes tried to drill a hole in Haruhiko's head.

"But our project…" Haruhiko stammered, tugging uselessly against his friend's grip.

"Idiot!"

Everyone including myself gasped as the heir to Marukawa whacked the heir to the Usami group in the back of the head. That is, excepting Master Hiroki and Haruhiko himself. His eyes widened and he pointed at the quickly disappearing fish. "But if we hurry…"

"Haruhiko, even if the damn fish wasn't already dead, it would be soon! Look at it!" Haruhiko turned his pained gaze back onto the cub as it worked on what was left of the salmon.

"Idiot. Absolute and complete idiot." Isaka shook his head in disgust as he released Haruhiko's arm. "You should be glad Natsu-chan didn't decide to take one your fingers. Gosh, you really are an idiot!"

Master Isaka smiled when Haruhiko looked at him with a depressed visage. For the life of me, I had never seen Haruhiko express this much emotion in public. And now, before my very eyes, the boy was holding back tears.

"Our project is due tomorrow!" he wailed as the cub began sniffing around the room, in complete disregard of the chaos it had reigned.

"Well, we'll just have to tell the teacher the truth, now won't we?" Isaka murmured with a slight smile on his face as the cub plopped itself down in front of Akihiko's feet with a satisfied grunt.

"What, that a bear ate my homework?" Haruhiko snarled, grabbing the front of Isaka's soaked collar.

The boy calmly removed Haruhiko's trembling hands from his shirtfront. "Well, you might wasn't to mention that it was you who forgot to put the lid back on the fish tank, that you forgot to close the door behind you, and that you are very sorry for the mess you've made. And I'm not talking about apologizing to the teacher either; I think your father, Tanaka-san, your brother, and Kamijou-san are all entitled to an apology from you."

I for my part, had been desperately trying to fade into the background; I was only here to help maintain order as best as I could; whenever the boys became confrontational, it was not my place to comment or to intervene.

Now though, since I was closest, Isaka-sama was looking at me pointedly while nudging Haruhiko in the ribs.

I glanced over at Akihiko; he had sat down with his beloved Natsuhiko and was rubbing between the cub's ears absentmindedly while he looked on. Master Haruhiko took a deep breath and looked at me first.

I nodded my silent encouragement, hoping that the boy knew I wasn't particularly upset with him. The bespectacled youth turned to fully face me as Master Hiroki was stirring in the background.

I could hear the brunet's half-conscious mutterings: "Bear…Akihiko…why….?"

I tried not to smile as Haruhiko opened his mouth to speak.

**A/N: MAJOR shout-out to ****freakylemurcat****, who was my celebrated 15****th**** reviewer! A big thank you to all who made the first fourteen reviews as well. ^-^**

***Natsuhiko: Aki=Fall; Fuyu=Winter; Haru=Spring. I wanted for the fourth season to be a part of the Usami household; Natsu=Summer. ^-^ I'm such a sap for plays on words.**

**Laying the foundation for Tanaka-san's backstory; still trying to figure out how he would come to meet Usami Fuyuhiko… ^~^;**

**Haruhiko's first formal apology and then back to the present I think. I know, "boo, MB Skirt!" However, I do like this vein, time-consuming as it is to write. More fics will follow, I give my solemn vow. I'm working on a fic that will explain a LOT about Akihiko.**

**Enough commentary on my part! But please, stay tuned.**

**-MB Skirt**


End file.
